See What I am Saying
by kurtswish
Summary: Blaine is new at McKinley. There he meets a boy who captivates him. Will he be able to overcome the barriers that might keep them apart? Discontinued until further notice... so sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok here is the prologue for my new story. I will talk more about this after the story itself. **

Blaine Anderson walked nervously into McKinley High, trying to maintain his air of confidence while simultaneously watching to see what the atmosphere was like in the small town school After three years at Dalton Academy with its no harassment anti-bullying policy, he was not looking forward to reentering public school for his senior year. However, with the economy the way it was, his father was trying to cut expenses any way he could. With that came the smaller house in Lima, where the taxes were lower, and the decision to quit paying for an education he could get just as well for free. Just as well, his father said, but that was not accounting for the higher standards Dalton set for their students. So many of the classes Blaine was scheduled to take his senior year would now have to wait until he went to college, instead he was having to fill his schedule with other classes around the two he had to take to graduate.

Blaine looked down at the paper in his hand that listed his classes, and locker number and combination. He was making his way through the noisy halls to the approximate location the secretary begrudgingly pointed him in, in the hopes he would find his locker there. He rounded the corner and just as he was noticing the numbers on the lockers were close to that of his own, music caught his ear. Curious he made his way to a door through which the music wafted through.

Sitting on the piano bench a young man was playing Moonlight Sonata, with such precision and grace, Blaine could not take his eyes away. The boys back was straight as his pale fingers seemed to caress the keys like they were things of beauty as he played. His chestnut hair was back and away from his face, and seemed to accentuate his high cheekbones. Blaine could barely see more than a glimpse of his profile as he played, but he dared not move in any closer. While Blaine was out and was proud of who he was, he knew better than to declare it in a school such as this, at least until he had some allies. Instead he stood fascinated by the music and the figure playing on the piano.

The music was reaching its climax and Bliane was losing himself to the music, when a bad chord jarred him out of the moment. The boy slammed the lid closed on the piano in clear frustration, judging by the tension that ran down his backs and arms. He picked up his bag and no quicker had the words, "You are really good," left Blaine's mouth than the he stormed out the other door, without even a glance in Blaine direction.

Blaine continued on to his locker, placing binders and notebooks inside he would not need until after lunch, before continuing on to his first class. He sat through English as the teacher went over the things she would cover that year, all of which Blaine was taught in his sophomore year at Dalton. For an AP class it seemed like it would be a breeze. No one seemed to pay him any mind, not even a glance in his direction. Second period, Blaine had gym, this was a class he was pissed he had to take. Three years of fencing at Dalton, and McKinley still believed he needed a PE credit. He tried to protest and his mother argued his case, but they wouldn't let the credit transfer, so here he was sitting on the gym floor as a large woman took role as this also counted as his homeroom.

She had just given them a break to go get a quick drink of water after warm-up exercises when he saw him again. This time he was in what looked like a smaller gym, but with mirrors on the wall. Blaine guessed it must have been a dance studio. He was dressed now in black sweats, a tight t-shirt but was barefoot. Music was playing loudly, and a group of perhaps ten girls, with two older women sat on the floor in front of the mirrors watching him. He was leaping and turning, flowing with the music. His arms shot out from his body as a deep bass note blared in the music. Blaine couldn't look away, he wasn't dancing to the melody line, it was not light and air. He seemed to be dancing to the heavy bass reminiscent of a heartbeat. Blaine was fascinated by the strength and grace evident in his movement, in the way he held himself.

When the coach called him by name, he finally turned and rejoined the class. A few guys made jokes about him watching the girls in their skimpy dance clothes. Blaine just shook his head at them, but didn't say a word to correct them, not yet.

History class was uneventful, except for realizing they were covering dates, Blaine had just studied last semester at Dalton. He was quickly realizing that his senior year was going to be an easy one though. As third period ended, Blaine was getting excited though, fourth period was going to be one of his new filler classes, but the one he was most interested in. As he walked into the class room, he saw that it was set up differently than his other classes. Instead of desk in rows, they were arranged in a semicircle, an white board and screen were set up at the front near the teacher's desk. He chose a seat near the door-side edge of the room and sat down as the other students filed in.

As Blaine sat he noticed two women walk in the room, one he recognized as one of the women sitting on the dance room floor earlier in the day. The women talked for a moment, before the one he recognized sat in a seat at the front of the classroom close to where he sat. The other students seemed to bypass the chair next to him at the end of the semicircle after that. Blaine began to feel self-conscious about it until two people walked in and took the chairs on either side of him, with one quick, half annoyed glance his way. One was a beautiful African American girl wearing a Technicolor leopard print shirt, jeans and high-tops; the other was the boy, the pianist, the dance back in his skinny jeans and vest.

Blaine was just about to introduce himself, when the bell rang and the teacher stepped up to the front of the class. Mrs. Rodger began taking roll, and Blaine noticed the woman in the chair at the front begin moving her hands and pointing to various part of the room, where students were answering to their names. He was so startled by this sight he nearly missed his own name, barely saying here before he called it again. He watched the woman's hand move with practiced flair. It began to don on him, that she was signing. He thought it was neat they would have an interpreter for an America Sign Language class. He teacher called out, Kurt Hummel, and as the interpreter began signing the name, the boy raised his hand. Kurt… Blaine smiled.

Mrs. Rodger began the lesson talking about the fingerspelling alphabet, she showed a picture on the screen and had everyone sign the letters with her. After a couple of rounds she set them to practice spelling their own name. Blaine concentrated on forming the letters just as the teacher had. This was different than the Latin they had taught at Dalton. Blaine was proud of himself when after ten minutes he could spell not only his first and last name without consulting the board.

Next they were taught how to introduce themselves in sign language. Blaine was feeling pretty confident by the time she told them to practice with the person beside them. He turned to see Kurt watching the interpreter before rolling his eyes and facing him.

Kurt signed quickly and fluidly, _Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel. What's your name?_

Blaine paused for a moment, awed by how quickly he seemed to pick up the signs. Blaine stumbled over his own signs finally producing something like, _Hi my name is Blaine Anderson. _

Kurt's hands began to move around rapidly, clearly he knew what he was doing. Seeing Blaine's blank confused expression, Kurt stomped his foot catching the interpreters attention. He moved his hands some more to her, then turned back to Blaine. His hands had barely started moving before the woman's voice began speaking. "Hi Blaine, let's start again, my name is Kurt Hummel, but you can call me by my name sign it is an ASL K rubbed on your cheek."

Blaine stared at the woman and asked, "Um, can he not hear?"

Kurt looked at the woman as she signed his question back to Kurt. His hands moved rapidly, clearly not happy. "I'm right here, if you want to talk to me," He interpreter spoke, "then talk to me. She is just the interpreter. And to answer your question, yes, I am deaf."

Blaine's eyes had shot back to Kurt realizing he must have offended him, "I'm sorry, I've never used an interpreter before." Kurt nodded. "I saw you earlier today…" and that was all Blaine could say before the teacher began talking again, assigning them homework from the workbook for next class. As soon as the bell sounded, Kurt was at the door, hands moving animatedly, talking to the girl who had sat on Blaine's other side.

**AN: I know this has been done before, but with my background, I wanted to try my hand at it. I went to school to be an interpreter for the Deaf, so I do have a lot of background as far as working as an interpreter with deaf clients. Nothing written will be actual encounters I had, no confidence will be broken in this story. (professional disclaimer). Basically this story comes from seeing other stories where one of the boys is deaf, but to me the interaction (how they over come that) did not ring very true with me and my experience. The important things to know are: if Kurt is talking from know on with quotation marks, that is what the interpreter is voicing from his signs. If a conversation is in italics, it is what they are signing to each other. You will learn more about the hows and whys as the story progresses. Please let me know what you think. Oh and the title comes from a documentary about Deaf Entertainers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and adds. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Let me know what you think.**

Blaine stood slowly from his seat and gathered his things. He wasn't in a hurry, next was his lunch period and since he had no friends here he was not looking forward to facing his time in the cafeteria alone. But he had to eat so there was no getting around it, not today at least. Maybe the next time he would bring his lunch, Blaine thought. He followed the crowd to the large cafeteria. He was not surprised to see the food offerings were not quite to the standards of Dalton but he quickly chose what seemed the least offensive to his senses: an apple and bottled water. He made a silent vow to himself that he would eat a better meal when he got home.

Blaine looked around the crowded room, it was clear everyone had a place here. There were tables of boys in letterman jackets, another with cheerleaders, though there seemed to be crossover between these two groups. He saw groups of kids talking over books; some more laughing together. He spotted Kurt sitting with a ragtag group over to the side: there were football players, some cheerleaders, his friend from class, and a few others. They were laughing, though Kurt seemed to not be interacting with the whole table but just with the one girl he saw earlier. Blaine wanted to go over and talk to him, but was afraid he hadn't made the best first impression with the boy. Instead, he found an empty table and ate his meager lunch alone.

After lunch, Blaine was left with the rest of his filler classes. First, was wood shop, a class Blaine was not looking forward to, but it was the only one to fit in his schedule and seemed to make his dad happy. The class was boring and they merely went over safety rules.

Next was art, it was an advanced class, since Blaine had taken it a Dalton, but he had planned to drop it this year as it was not where his talent lie. Blaine was pleasantly surprised when he saw the interpreter from earlier seated at one of the tables in the crowded room. Blaine could not help but sit catty-corner from her in the hopes he could talk to Kurt again. Upon entering the room, Kurt seemed to look around before finding the interpreter. His eyes landed on the table and noticing Blaine, he just shook his head before taking the seat beside him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt once he was seated, but it was not returned, Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the interpreter. They seemed to talk for a while and Blaine just wished he knew what Kurt was saying. Blaine watched the interpreter as the teacher went over the supply list and what they would be working on first. What Blaine didn't notice with his careful study of the woman was the covert glances Kurt kept shooting him.

Kurt was once again out of his seat before Blaine had even gathered his things. His final class of the day was home economics. Blaine was a poor cook and decided this was one of the best ways to ensure he wouldn't starve once he was on his own at college. He was not excited about the class per say, so he dragged his feet and was one of the last ones to arrive. As it happens, the only free seat was on the front row of desks, right next to Kurt. With a sheepish grin, Blaine sat down next to the boy.

Blaine had to admit that watching the interpreter seemed to make the class go by quicker. It gave him something to focus on instead of the teacher's droning voices as she talked them through the course outline.

Ready for the day to be over with already, Blaine watched the clock and packed his things away as it ticked closer to three-thirty. Therefore, it was that he was right behind Kurt as they left the room. Blaine didn't try to communicate with him, feeling it was a lost cause for the day.

His head bowed in frustration at the long lonely day he walked back to his locker. He had just turned the corner into the hall where it was located when a hateful voice and a hated word made his head shoot up. "Stupid fag freak," the voice spat, not even bothering to quiet itself. However, Blaine saw the words were not aimed at him, but rather at the silent figure walking a few feet in front of him, head held high and completely oblivious to the slurs slung his way.

Anger flared from deep within Blaine and the blatant hatred and cowardice it took to insult someone like that. Someone who was right there but had no way of knowing the words said to cut him. "Hey!" Blaine shouted at the large boy, "Leave him alone."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew it was a foolish thing to do. The jock was over twice his size, not to mention his friend who was just as big. But Blaine couldn't stand by and watch them spew their ignorance like that.

"Oh, so you are gonna stand up for that Hummel freak are you? You must be a fairy too." the large boy spat slamming Blaine against the row of lockers behind him. The air was knocked out of Blaine leaving no room for response. "You better learn to keep your mouth shut or next time you'll get worse." The jock raised his fist, but walked away laughing when Blaine braced himself for the punch.

Blaine leaned against the locker for a moment thinking through what just happened. He was about to stand up and continue on his way when a voice broke through his thoughts once again.

"Thank you" Blaine looked over in confusion at the black girl who sat next to him in ASL class. It took him a moment to remember that she seemed to be friends with Kurt. Seeing his confusion, she continued, "for standing up for Kurt. That was really nice."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, "it was anything a decent human being would have done surely."

"You'd be surprised how few of those there are in this school. I'm Mercedes by the way."

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson." he said holding out his hand.

Mercedes laughed as she took his offered hand. "Thanks again, not many people stand up for Kurt, just us glee kids really."

Blaine's face lit up, "you have a glee club?"

"Yeah," then Mercedes face brightened too, "you don't sing do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, I was in glee at my old school." Blaine told her unable to hide the smile the memories of his old club brought.

"You should audition!" she just about squealed. "We meet tomorrow in the choir room after school, just come with something prepared. And don't worry no one has not made it in yet."

"Thanks Mercedes, I just might do that."

"Well, I've got to run. See you in class tomorrow Blaine."

With the prospect of singing in the near future, Blaine continued on to his locker with a new skip in his step. That night Blaine searched for the perfect song for his audition. Here was what he was hoping for with this transfer, the chance to sing, make new friends, and belong. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind wondered back to Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure why his thoughts drifted to that boy, there was just something about him that intrigued Blaine.

Blaine got ready for school the next day with new excitement. Not only was he going to be joining the glee club and be able to sing again, he was also determined to get to know Kurt better. So many questions from last night flooded his brain again as he made his way to school.

His first three periods went by in a blur. He hadn't caught a glimpse of Kurt all morning, but ASL was next. On the way, he got turned around, so he made it to class just as the tardy bell sounded. Blaine's heart fell when he saw Mercedes in his seat from yesterday beside Kurt. She spared a smile at him though as he sat at her other side, before she turned back to her animated conversation with Kurt.

Class wasn't as fun practicing new signs with the girl next to him and not Kurt. Blaine chastised himself for feeling that way, he didn't know Kurt, and he obviously was happy chatting with his friend. He saw they weren't really practicing what everyone else was, but then again it seemed Mercedes was fairly fluent in the language that was new to everyone else.

At lunch, Blaine took his packed lunch to the courtyard to eat. He couldn't help the lonely feeling that was creeping in. He trudged through his afternoon classes, his hope of finding a group to belong in the only thing keeping him motivated. He still sat near Kurt in their remaining two classes of the day, but didn't try to communicate with him, not even a smile. The desire to know him more was still there, but Blaine just couldn't put himself out there right now.

Blaine wasn't sure what was making him feel this way, but he didn't want to see the eye roll Kurt might throw him if he tried to talk. It was stupid, and he knew that, but it didn't make the terrible feeling in his chest go away. Blaine was so caught up in his loneliness he didn't catch the shy looks Kurt was sending him, he didn't see the hurt in those stunning blue eyes when they were not returned.

Blaine slowly packed his things after a boring lecture on cake baking before heading to his locker at the end of the day. As he walked into the choir room, he heard excited voices clamoring for attention over each other. A curly hair teacher stood at the front of the room calling attention before noticing Blaine hovering in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked confusion written on his face.

Blaine smiled faintly, his usual air of confidence unable to be found. "I was hoping I could audition."

The teachers face brightened at the prospect, "Of course, I'm Mr. Shuester director of New Directions."

"Blaine Anderson."

A short brunet spoke up then, "I know you, you were lead last year for the Warblers." seeing Blaine's confused look she explained, "As co-captain of New Directions I make it my goal to find out everything I can about all the show choirs in the state. You were beaten out of your sectionals last year by Aural Intensity, not by talent but by their blatant pandering to be judges."

Mr. Shuester shook his head, "That's enough Rachel thank you. Now if you are ready, Blaine, the floor is yours."

Blaine nodded to the teacher before handing sheet music to the band (a surprise for sure) and took his place at the front of the room. As he turned to face the group he wanted so desperately to join, he noticed a familiar boy with a woman sitting in front of him, her hands in her lap and still in the silence. He took a moment to wonder why a deaf boy would be a member of a glee club, before clearing his mind to sing.

"You are the girl I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl." The beat, the band and the excitement of the performance filled Blaine, as he started moving in his own exaggerated, and admittedly silly, way. He flashed a confident smile, when two of the girls came forward to join him, backing him up. Soon the whole of the club, save Kurt, were up dancing and singing along with him. Being a part of this, clearly being accepted, made his heart swell. He looked at the remaining audience members, Kurt, and Mr. Shuester (the interpreter he saw still had her back turned clearly signing his words) both had smiles on their faces. Kurt's smile made Blaine's heart stop, it was unreserved and seemed to light up the room. Not thinking, Blaine sent him a wink, causing the boy to blush.

Blaine couldn't hold in his laugh as the music ended he wasn't alone either. Everyone was laughing as they went back to their seats; Kurt's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter as well. As Mr. Shuester clapped him on the back Blaine couldn't help but wonder if Kurt could talk, if he could laugh a loud boisterous laugh, what noises he would make if Blaine kissed him… This last thought startled Blaine. He stared for a moment at the handsome boy a new yearning in his chest.

His thoughts were broken by a Latina Cheerleader saying, "Damn, Anderson, you are one fine piece of ass, me likes!"

Blaine replied automatically, "I'm gay."

"Yeah, well, so am I don't mean I can't appreciate a fine piece of man meat." She replied with a shrug.

It hit him then; he just came out, in this new school, where he has already seen blatant homophobia. He looked around; fear already rising only to see no looks of shock, no judgment, only smiles. He glanced over at Kurt where a faint smile turned the corner of his mouth up, and he was biting softly on his lower lip. Blaine threw him another grin as he took the seat on the other side of Mercedes.

Blaine's confidence was back, he sat through the rest of the meeting thinking of ways to interact with Kurt. When Mr. Shuester dismissed them though, a rather intense Rachel quickly intercepted him. She led him out to the parking lot, telling him how wonderful they would sound together and how nice it would be to have a duet partner besides her boyfriend. Half an hour later once he had finally convinced her he needed to head home, the parking lot was empty and his last chance to talk to Kurt that day was as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. Just to let you know if you see anything in bold it is a written message between the boys. Let me know what you think. **

The next few days Blaine made it a point to smile at Kurt anytime he happened to catch his eyes. It was doing no good in learning more about the beautiful boy, but seeing the different smiles Kurt had to offer was worth it. Blaine wanted to memorize every look Kurt had, from his shy, barely there smile to the thousand-watt grin that occasionally made an appearance, from the bored almost superior look he wore through most of ASL to the scowl of deep concentration when he was drawing. Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt whenever he was around.

Blaine had taken to eating lunch with the glee kids, answering questions directed at him but also content to just watch and listen. The group was fun, if a little crazy at times and they made him feel welcome which was nice.

Friday, Blaine walked into ASL just in time as had become his habit knowing Mercedes would already have claimed the seat next to Kurt. However, when he entered the room he saw the seat next to Kurt free. The boy himself sat there looking bored and a little sad.

Blaine caught the interpreters attention before speaking, "Is Mercedes going to be here today?"

"No, she left with her family last night to help her bother settle in at college." Kurt signed and the interpreter voiced.

Blaine couldn't hide the grin, "Can I sit here then, just for today?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine took his seat. An idea popped in his head and Blaine pulled out a sheet of notebook paper. **How has your week been?** He wrote before placing it on Kurt's desk.

Kurt glanced down at the paper confused, before shifting it over in front of him. When he paper was once again on Blaine's desk, he read the beautiful elegant scrawl.

**Passing notes in class really Blaine? Schools been about the same as always: boring. How about you? How are you fitting in?**

Blaine smiled. **Better than I thought it would be. Monday and Tuesday were pretty bad, I was lonely. But now with glee it's been better. I am glad to know I am not the only one bored out of my mind though.**

The bell rang and the teacher started class just as Blaine passed the note over to Kurt. While listening to the teacher talk about how the upcoming test would work, Blaine watched Kurt write. Soon the paper was once again on Blaine's desk: **Glad things are looking up! BUT if you want to be able to talk with me, other than through an interpreter or notes that are sure to be taken up… you had better pay attention. **

Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt, who smiled at him, before placing his full attention on the class. It was exciting to work with Kurt again, although they were still covering the basics of introductions and relationships.

Blaine, trying to elicit another smile out of Kurt tried to sign, _are you married?_ Kurt signed something with a silent laugh that Blaine didn't get. This led to Kurt getting the interpreter's attention, _Sign it again._

As Blaine tried to sign again, he heard the interpreter voice, "Are you English?"

Kurt signed back and she spoke, "No, I'm American."

Blaine laughed, but it stopped short when Kurt grabbed his hands and corrected his hand position. As he demonstrated the sign again, Blaine's mind was racing: Kurt's hands were so soft and something about his touch set his heart fluttering. Blaine must have been a sight because Kurt cautiously asked, _Are you okay?_

_Perfect, _Blaine told him with a smile.

Kurt continued what they were to be practicing, _Do you have brothers or sisters?_

_No, it's only me. _They continued this way, learning about the basics of their families. Blaine wanted to jump for joy that he was understanding everything that Kurt was signing to him. Only occasionally did Kurt fix his signs, but each time Blaine relished the gentle touch.

All too soon class was over, and to his surprise, Kurt waited for Blaine to pack his things and head to lunch. With Mercedes gone, Blaine spent the lunch period passing notes to Kurt, and act that did not go unnoticed by those around them. Blaine was oblivious to the looks they received from friends and those at the tables surrounding them. He was too caught up in watching Kurt's face as they wrote about fashion, movies and the general lack of interesting classes at McKinley.

He even taught Blaine the name signs for the members of New Directions. Blaine couldn't hold in his laughter as Kurt went through each person and demonstrated the sign. Like Finn's was an ASL f held high over your head because he was so tall. Rachel's was the sign for loud but with an r, **because I am deaf and even I know she is loud. **Kurt wrote. Blaine asked what his name size was, **I haven't decided yet, **Kurt told him with a smile.

It was with a heavy heart that Blaine trudged to his wood working class. Sure, it was the only period left in the day without Kurt, but he was finally communicating with the boy that had fascinated him from the first moment he had laid eyes on him. The period seemed to creep by as Mr. Hamilton droned on and one about proper sanding technique.

Throughout Art class, they slipped small notes to each other while they worked on their drawing reflective surfaces. Blaine kept trying to sneak a peek at Kurt's work, but he deftly hid it from view the entire period, sending Blaine smiles every time he tried to look. They walked together to Home Ec. just sending each other silent looks. Blaine could hardly contain his excitement at how well the day was turning out.

As it happened, they were finally getting to use the kitchen units lining the room. Kurt and Blaine were paired to bake their cake together. Blaine carefully read over the recipe as Kurt started gathering the ingredients. Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt didn't seem to even look at the recipe before he got to work. Blaine was about to add the flour to the mixing bowl, when Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him. _Wait, _he signed, then pointed to the word before flour on their recipe, sifted. Kurt showed him how to sift the flour. As soon as their cake was in the oven they sat on the stools at their little kitchen a piece of paper in front of them.

**Would you like to get coffee after school with me? **Blaine wrote, trying not to let his nerves show.

Kurt read the message and with a sad smile wrote out his reply. Blaine dreaded to see what the paper said, with the look on Kurt's face. **I can't today, I promised my dad I would help him out at the shop today. Rain check?**

The smile that broke out on Blaine's face was so big his cheeks ached. **I would love that. What does your dad do?**

Blaine was expecting some desk job, maybe a bookstore. He pictured Mr. Hummel to be slight like Kurt, maybe bookish, what he didn't expect was Kurt's reply. **He owns Hummel Tire and Lube, best mechanic in Lima if you ever need on. **

**Wow, I never thought of you as a grease monkey, you dance, you play piano, and you know your way around a car. You are quite a catch, Mr. Hummel. **

Blaine slid the paper over before he could lose his nerve. He watched as Kurt's cheeks began glowing pink, his head ducked as he read the words. His hand raised and cupped his cheek, and Blaine couldn't help but wish it was his hand. He waited patiently for Kurt to reply. Kurt kept bringing his pen to the paper, then retracting it, repeating the process. So long this went on, Blaine was starting to internally panic, and the timer for their cake went off without one word being written. Blaine stood and tested the cakes, just as instructed. Seeing they were ready, he took them out and placed them on cooling racks. When he returned to his stool, Kurt had his back turned to him, but a new message lay on the counter.

**That is sweet of you to say. **That was all, all that time waiting and that was all the reply Blaine got. Blaine looked over at Kurt's figure; he was hunched over himself, his body reading self-consciousness. Blaine quickly scrawled something on the paper before giving it to Kurt.

**Didn't say it to be sweet, it's true. I think your are pretty special. I have really enjoyed getting to know you better today. If you want, here is my number, text me later?**

Blaine watched Kurt carefully, he saw his eyes scanning the words anxiously. Kurt then turned to him with a smile and nodded. Blaine couldn't help returning that smile. Soon after, the teacher told them she would place their cakes in the freezer as soon as they cooled so they could continue the project on Monday, then the bell rang.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall together to their lockers, exchanging shy smiles in the bustling crowd. Blaine was so caught in the sparkling blue of Kurt's expressive eyes he didn't notice the two hulking figures stalking towards them until it was too late. Karofsky, the closer of the two lunged at Blaine throwing him towards the lockers yelling, "stupid fag." Blaine had barely straightened himself from the attack before he saw Kurt pushing the jock away with more force than his lithe figure would suggest he possessed. Karofsky was knocked off balanced not expecting the counterattack and went sprawling on the floor. Before Azimio could retaliate Finn and Puck called down the hall and were telling him off for messing with 'their boys.' Blaine blocked out what they were saying, instead he watched Kurt. He was panting slightly looking down at the boy struggling to his feet, with loathing clear in his eyes.

Blaine lightly touched his arm, causing Kurt to jump before turning to him. _Thank you, _he signed. Kurt gave a slight nod, before hurrying off. Blaine was about to follow when someone caught his arm.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

Blaine pulled his focus from Kurt's retreating form and looked at the concerned faces of Puck and Finn. "I was just walking down the halls with Kurt and that jackass shoved me into the locker. Kurt pushed him down. That is pretty much it." Blaine told them rubbing his face.

"Kurt did that?" Finn asked looking impressed.

Blaine nodded, he walked with them to his locker, trying to dismiss them quickly, but neither got the hint. Instead they walked with him out to his car before saying their goodbyes. All Blaine could do was hope that he would hear from Kurt that weekend. He hoped that Kurt still wanted to have anything to do with him. But most of all Blaine hoped that Kurt liked him as much as he liked Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I was working on helping organize a booth at a Comic Book Convention for the Charity I help with. I will be there all weekend, so I don't know when I will be able to update again. I promise that when this is done updates will be faster, I am not usually an author who only updates once a week. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who added this to your alerts or left reviews, they mean a lot!**

Blaine felt anxious all weekend, it was Sunday night and he still hadn't heard anything from Kurt. He tried to occupy his time, but nothing held his interest for long. He ended up looking up a website to learn some more signs, hoping he would have an opportunity to use them. Even that couldn't keep his attention, his thoughts kept drifting to Kurt and the many possible reasons for him not texting. Frankly, it was driving him crazy. Blaine felt they had finally made a connection, but obviously, Kurt didn't feel the same way.

His phone chimed announcing an incoming text. Blaine sprang to his feet, retrieving the phone that was currently sitting on his desk as a punishment for being so quiet all weekend. He unlocked his phone and his heart sank as he read.

**Blaine maybe it is best if you don't talk to me at school anymore. Sorry-Kurt**

Blaine stared at the message, willing the words to change. When they didn't, he answered with the only thing running through his mind. **Why?**

The wait for a new message to come was more painful than the lack of communication all weekend.

**It has been brought to my attention, that associating with me is like social suicide. Unless you want the rest of your senior year to be hell, then take the out I am giving you. Being in glee club is enough to make it hard and we really need you on the team.**

Blaine didn't understand where this was coming from, his stomach twisted painfully at the thought that someone had talked to Kurt about this.

**But I enjoy being with you. If you don't feel the same, then please tell me. Otherwise, I think I can handle it. **He sent back.

It was a few minutes before Kurt replied. **You don't have to subject yourself to the bullies, they don't know that you are gay, not for sure. But they suspect now. If you aren't seen with me a school, they will leave you alone again. You can survive.  
><strong>  
>Blaine's fingers flew across the screen in anger; at the school, whoever talked to Kurt, and even at Kurt himself. <strong>I am not going to hide who I am just to appease a couple of dumb jocks. I am gay and I am proud of that, if they don't like it then to hell with them. Nothing they do is going to change me. I don't want to stop hanging out with you because I like being with you. They never seemed to bother you before, are you going to let them scare you away from me.<strong>

He regretted the words as soon as he hit send, but Blaine knew there was no taking them back. He waited with baited breath for Kurt to reply. Five then ten minutes passed before the chime sounded in the silent room.

**Do you think I don't know what they say about me? Do you think it doesn't hurt just because I can't hear them. I pretend, Blaine, everyday at that school I pretend that it doesn't bother me. But you know what, it does. They don't just hate me because I am gay. They hate everything about me. The only reason I haven't been shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters or slushied so far this year is because Coach Sylvester is watching them. They know it and I know it. So instead they insult me at every turn, I may not know what they are saying, but I see their faces, I see the hate. They won't be so easy with you, as they clearly demonstrated Friday. Please Blaine.**

Blaine's insides froze; he never knew Kurt had it so bad. He hoped that at least his deafness afforded him some comfort from the bullies. Apparently, they used to do more and Blaine hated that Kurt ever had to go through that. He thought carefully about his reply before sending it.

**I'm sorry Kurt I was out of line. But I am not going to pretend I am someone I am not just to make those jerks happy. I ran from bullies before, I let them chase me from school. Dalton was great, and I really didn't want to leave, but since I am here I am not going to run and hide anymore. I will be out whether you are there for me or not. I just hope that you will be. Just think about it.**

As soon as he hit send, he collapsed on his bed, trying to fight the wave of nausea threatening him. Someone was trying to scare Kurt away from Blaine, but who was it? Blaine thought back to Friday, many people had to have seen them together, but who had seen the problem with Karofsky and Azimio? Sure many people were in that hallway, however only two stood out in Blaine's mind.

Punching his pillow, Blaine tried to think of a way to show Kurt he really wasn't afraid of making himself a target to the ignorant. As a plan formed in his mind, he quickly got up to begin executing it; after all he only had 12 hours until school started again.

Blaine walked into school; his hoodie zipped up, hiding the shirt underneath. He had something to take care of first. He scanned the halls for the pair he was looking for. He spotted them walking out of the locker room. Blaine stalked towards them, grabbed both their elbows and dragged them into the thankfully empty choir room.

"What the hell Anderson?" Puck yelled wrenching his arm out of Blaine's grasp.

"I was going to ask you two the same thing!" Blaine spat at them. "What exactly did you say to Kurt?"

He looked at Finn who at least had the decency to look ashamed as he spoke. "Dude we were just trying to look out for you."

"Really? And how is that exactly?"

Puck prickled at his tone, "Glee club is hard enough without the entire school thinking you are gay."

Before Blaine could reply Finn jumped in, "And honestly we need you in glee if we want to win nationals. We didn't want the guys giving you a hard enough time that you would quit."

"I am gay, in case you forgot. And the only reason I would quit glee club is if you were the homophobic jerks who made my life hell. As it stands, you are making a good argument for that reasoning. Are you fine with Kurt and I being gay as long as we don't act on it, as long as we aren't gay together?"

"No!" they both shouted looking sick at the thought.

"Then why try and convince the guy I like to not talk to me?" Blaine spat.

Finn grinned dopily at him, "Dude you like Kurt?"

"Yes, I do and I finally got him talking to me and you try and get him to stop why?" Blaine sat down in a chair feeling defeated all over again.

"We were just trying to look out for you; we didn't know you actually liked the dude." Puck offered.

"Now he doesn't even want to talk to me. But I'm going to show him that I am out and proud no matter what." Blaine carefully unzipped his hoodie revealing the shirt he made last night, in bold black letters it declared: 'Out and proud since 2007.'

Finn looked sick again, "Dude you can't just wear that in this school, you won't last a day."

"Watch me" Blaine said pushing himself out of the chair.

"Anderson is packing himself a pair of titanium balls!" Puck practically howled, slapping Blaine on the back on approval. "Man, I've got your back, I'll try and talk to Hummel and tell him we were wrong. I think we underestimated you."

"Yeah, sorry dude. I've got you back too, just you know try not to get yourself killed before we can get there." Finn added pulling him into a quick man hug. "It is a little weird to me that you like Kurt, I mean you really like_ like_ him?" Blaine just nodded not sure where Finn was going. "That's cool I guess, it just he's my brother and I don't know what I am supposed to do, should I threaten you or something about hurting him? Cause that just feels so wrong you are so much smaller than me."

"Well, how about we just worry about getting him to talk to me again and you can worry about that later." Blaine said just as the bell rang sending them to class.

Blaine hurried to his locker stuffing his hoodie inside before making his way to his first class. He held his head high, seemingly oblivious to the heads that turned his way reading his shirt. Blaine saw the faces though, a few surprised, others apathetic, while some looked disgusted.

He made it through his first three periods without incident, though Coach Bieste seemed to be keeping an extra eye on him throughout gym. Blaine still hadn't seen Kurt, but he wasn't surprised, and just assumed he was avoiding him since he never responded to his last message.

Mercedes was in her usual seat when Blaine arrived to ASL. He pointedly smiled at her, but didn't meet Kurt's shocked gaze as he took in the words written across his chest. Mercedes raised an eyebrow and started trying to catch Kurt's attention again. Kurt however was scribbling something on a piece of paper and pointedly ignored her increasingly desperate attempts to get his attention. As the tardy bell rang a piece of paper landed on Blaine's desk.  
><strong><br>What the hell do you think you are doing?**  
><strong><br>I told you I wasn't going to hide. Does this mean you are talking to me again.**

Mercedes looked annoyed to be passing the note back and forth between the two. **No** the last one said in large bold letters.

Blaine was once again working with the girl next to him, Lydia, although he caught sight of Kurt staring at him a few times with an unreadable expression on his face. For once Mercedes and Kurt were working mechanically through the lesson, annoyance clear on Mercedes face.

When the bell rang Kurt hurried out of the class without another look back at Mercedes and Blaine. Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts and packing his bag, he didn't notice Mercedes approach him until she spoke.

"What is going on between you and Kurt?" she asked accusingly.

Blaine quickly explained to her about Friday and the texts from that weekend leaving out his feelings for the boy. Telling that bit of information to Finn and Puck was an accident and he didn't want more people to know especially since he hadn't even told Kurt yet. "I just want him to talk to me again. The guys said they would talk to him about it but..."he let his doubt at the likelihood of their success hang in the air.

Mercedes gave him a sad smile. "Well good luck with that. I tell you Kurt is the single most stubborn person I know and if he decides he is not going to talk to you there is not much you can do about it. Last year he was mad at Rachel and didn't even look at her for two months. It took a break up between her and Finn and her bawling in the choir room to get him to let it go. I'm not saying that that will happen to you," she quickly added seeing Blaine's crestfallen face. "I mean as far as I can tell you haven't really done anything wrong... But I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you."

By now, they had made it to the cafeteria. Blaine saw Puck trying to shove a piece of paper in Kurt's hand only for it to fall on the ground. Finn was trying to slowly form something that resembled sign language, but Kurt simply turned away. Blaine fleetingly wondered how they had managed to convince him to stop hanging out with Blaine given their poor communication skills with Kurt.

Blaine spent most of the lunch period moping, not even touching his food. Before anyone else had finished eating Blaine stood up and stalked out of the room unable to sit there and be ignored for any longer. No one seemed to notice the stunning blue eyes following him as he left.

Blaine for once was dreading his last two periods of the day. Sneers and taunts had started during wood shop and Blaine's already low spirits had descended even further. He didn't know if he could handle sitting through two more classes with the object of his affection pointedly ignoring him. He sat down in his chair in art with a plop, before pulling out his drawing. Since they were working on reflective surfaces, Blaine had already sketched out a window originally meant to reflect colored Christmas lights. Now that didn't feel right to Blaine and he started drawing faint images of a face reflected in the glass. You could see the hint of triangular eyebrows, pain filled eyes and a nose. It looked like the person was barely close enough to be seen in the glass. Then he started on raindrops cascading down the window breaking and joining the image of the face. Blaine was so caught up in his work and misery brought by the day; he didn't notice Kurt watching him as he drew. He didn't notice Kurt's pencil barely moving through the whole class.

Blaine did notice however when Kurt walked out of the room ahead of him without offering one single look his way. Blaine watched Kurt's back as they made their way to their last class. Blaine's heart leapt when he saw Kurt begin to turn around towards him. He was so caught up in Kurt's movement he didn't notice the reason for it. Blaine lifted his head fully just in time to be slapped in the face by red slush.

Blaine had of course had brain freeze before, but that didn't compare to the cold pain, the sting the ice made on his face or the burning in his eyes.

However, the cold seemed to freeze his ability to move or speak and he just stood there and the syrupy ice dripped off him onto the floor as he heard footsteps move around him on all sides as if he was a leper. Slowly he wiped his eyes before opening him. What he saw shocked him even more. Kurt was stalking to him his hands flying so quickly Blaine couldn't even hope to understand what he was saying. He caught one sign '_stupid'_ and from the accusatory look on Kurt's face he knew the tirade was directed at him. Then Kurt was grabbing him by the elbow and steering him to the nearest girl's bathroom. Blaine wanted to protest but thought better of it when he saw the fury in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine watched meekly as Kurt opened his bag, pulling out a towel, washcloth, and extra shirt. He then moved to the sink to wet the washcloth. When he approached Blaine's still figure he signed _you're stupid._ Blaine gave him a sad smile before nodding slowly. Kurt shook his head and began gently wiping the mess off Blaine's face. Blaine could only stare at him in confusion as he cleaned him up with touches so delicate he almost thought he imagined them.

Kurt walked away pulling a chair over to one of the sinks. _Shirt off,_ he signed. At first, Blaine was frozen in embarrassment and confusion before he looked down at the ruined article of clothing. As Blaine stripped off the garment, Kurt rinsed out the washcloth. Shaking his head again, Kurt began washing away the sticky residue from his shoulders and chest. Blaine could only stare at Kurt's face, his thoughts racing in so many different directions, some chaste while others not so much. He noticed the sad look haunting Kurt's features, but under that, he could almost see caring.

Once his shoulders and chest were clean, Kurt pulled him over to sit in the chair in front of the sink. He then grabbed two bottles and a cup out of his bag and pushed Blaine back so his head was over the sink. _Close your eyes_ he signed to the still silent Blaine.

Kurt's hands gently worked the water through the gel and syrup in Blaine's hair before adding shampoo to wash it all away. Blaine's heart melted at the soft touches to his scalp. His eyes closed he could almost imagine that Kurt were messaging his head so intimately for entirely different reasons. The sickly sweet smell lingering all around him broke the illusion though. After a few minutes, he felt warm water cascading over his head rinsing away the suds. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt's face hovering over his working conditioner through his now loose curls. Their eyes connected and Kurt gave him a small heartfelt smile before returning his gaze to Blaine's hair. For his part, Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's face, he watched instead as he meticulously ran his fingers in the curls. Only when Kurt once again brought he cup up to rinse out the conditioner did Blaine close his eyes and lose sight of that beautiful face.

The water turned off and before Blaine could register that, a towel was wrapped around his head and Kurt was gently patting his hair dry. Blaine sneaked his eyes open and his breath caught at the look on Kurt's face. He looked contemplative but his eyes also sparkled as if he was enjoying this as much as Blaine was. When Kurt's eyes roamed down to Blaine's face the change was immediate as he schooled his expression before motioning Blaine to stand up and turned away from him.

Blaine took a step forward towards Kurt's retreating back so when Kurt turned around to hand him the new t-shirt they were mere inches apart.

Not thinking, Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's face with his right hand. The touch was soft, a barely brushing of skin on skin. Kurt leaned into the contact as his eyes shifted down, blue meeting hazel. A heartbeat later, they both leaned forward connecting their lips. Blaine turned his head and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Kurt before his hands were on him; one cupped the back of Blaine's neck while the other rested on his bare chest.

Filled with excitement at actually kissing Kurt, Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt lower lips. Kurt opened his mouth. As soon as their tongues touched a loud moan rose up from Kurt's chest, and then he was gone, backed away almost to the other side of the small room, his face a livid shade of red. Blaine's look of confusion changed to concern when he saw the tears welling in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine quickly ran to his bag and retrieved the first notebook and pen his hands landed on, not wanting to rely on his rudimentary signing skills in this obviously delicate situation. Trying not to focus on his own hurt at Kurt backing away so violently from his kiss, Blaine wrote; **Please tell me what is wrong.**

Kurt read the words before shaking his head. Blaine scribbled again of the paper. **Please tell me what I did wrong! I like you, and if you don't tell me what I did I can't fix it. Please!  
><strong>  
>Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes raked over the paper before taking it and the pen in his hands. Kurt slid to sit on the tiles and Blaine did the same. He watched Kurt slowly and deliberately write on the paper. Kurt seemed to write forever and Blaine was just beginning to wish he hadn't sat down so he could be pacing the floor just for something to do when the notebook was pressed back into his hands.<p>

Blaine glanced at Kurt who was looking pointedly to the wall before reading. **YOU didn't do anything wrong. So much is wrong here. I like you too and Friday was great. But we were both deluding ourselves if we thought we could do this here. Finn and Puck were right, it is too dangerous for you to be with me. I thought we could pretend; go back to the way things were before, but I couldn't just let you stand there in the hall looking so pitiful. This doesn't change anything.  
><strong>  
>Blaine shook his head in confusion, that explained why Kurt had been acting the way he had all day. But this was nothing new expect why he helped him.<p>

**You knew something like this was going to happen, you knew they would throw that slushy at me, that is why you brought that stuff. Thank you for that. But why kiss me and then reacted the way you did? I need to understand. I am trying to understand. **

Blaine let his head fall back against the tiled walls, willing himself not to cry. The moment wasn't long enough though before the notebook was once again in his hands.

**I don't think you can understand.**

A single tear dropped on his words as he wrote them. **Help me try then. Explains please.**

Their eyes met as they passed the notebook over both sparkling with tears. Kurt inched over to where they were sitting side by side on the bathroom floor the notebook propped on their brushing knees so they could both see.

**You can hear yourself right?** Kurt wrote and Blaine nodded in response before Kurt continued. **I can't, I can feel myself making noise, but I don't know what it is or what it sounds like. I don't like to use my voice because I know I sound funny. That is one of the reasons I am here, at Haverbrook they teach total communication, but I refused to speak. My dad finally relented and let me come here.  
><strong>  
>Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. It was nice to know more about Kurt but he wasn't sure what this had to do with the kiss.<p>

**That's why I backed away, I'm sorry for whatever sounds I made. **A tear dripped on the page and Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's shoulders. **I hate that, I wish I could just turn off my voice. I know it has to be awkward for you.  
><strong>  
>Blaine took the pen before Kurt could continue writing<strong>. I liked it.<strong> Blaine wrote thinking back to the sound coming from deep within Kurt. **I really liked it. Did you like kissing me? **Kurt nodded.** I liked kissing you too. Hearing you, well I thought it meant you liked it too. And if it makes you feel better I'm sure I would have made the same kind of sound if we continued.**

Kurt took the pen and wrote **really**? a hopeful expression in his face. Blaine nodded before turning to face Kurt fully. He took the pen out of Kurt's hand and placed it on his neck. He took his other and placed it over his heart. _Feel_ he signed before leaning in for another kiss. Their lips moved together for a moment before Blaine opened his mouth inviting Kurt to deepen he kiss if he wanted too. Which Kurt did with enthusiasm, all previous embarrassment lost. Their tongues caressed each other and again that beautiful earthy sound filled the room. It was loud, and Kurt tensed for a moment but Blaine kept his hand over his heart where it raced at the sound. As it thudded against Kurt's hand, he smiled into the kiss exploring Blaine's mouth all other cares forgotten. Kurt tongue brushed the roof of Blaine's mouth and without thought, Blaine was moaning too. The vibrations tingled Kurt's fingertips resting on his neck causing him to stroke at the feeling with his thumb. Pulling away and sucking lightly at Kurt's tongue Blaine ended the kiss, then looked deeply in Kurt's eyes. He searched those blue pools for any embarrassment and doubt before fumbling for the notebook and pen discarded on the floor. **See** he wrote and smile at Kurt as he handed it to him to read. Kurt nodded before a high-pitched giggle escaped his throat and he clamped his hands over his offending mouth. Blaine smiled at him when Kurt gave him a searching look. _Beautiful_ he signed before removing the hand and lacing it with his own. They sat there for a moment before Blaine signed; _are we okay?_ Kurt nodded.

Blaine thought about how he could sign the next question. Not wanting to mess this up he took the notebook again I his hand. **Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?** Kurt smile lit up the whole room knocking the breath out of Blaine before he nodded with such enthusiasm Blaine couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. The shrill bell sounded startling Blaine, making him jump out of the kiss. Seeing Kurt's hurt and confusion, he quickly signed _bell._ They both stood and Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's bare torso before handing him the extra shirt he brought. William McKinley Football it read. Blaine gave him a questioning look to which Kurt answered with: _later_. They gathered their things with quick glances at each other before exiting the bathroom and rejoining the bustling life in the high school halls.

They walked together in silence to each other's lockers the out to the parking lot. Kurt waved shyly goodbye before walking to his large black SUV. Blaine had just sat down in his own car when his phone vibrated in his pocket with a new text. **Do you want to go out for coffee after glee tomorrow,** it read. Blaine smiled before replying in the affirmative and dis not leaving his face the whole drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay I have just been swamped lately, sorry for the late updates. I am going to try and finish this fic soon. I feel like it is running out of steam, and I have a prompt for an AWESOME new fic. I want to do this one justice, but the other one is eating at my brain at the moment. So OPINION: Would you be opposed to me splitting my time between a new fic and this one, or try and finish this fic before moving on the next one? I think I could do so much more with this one… I don't even know. Thank you for those who have commented and added this story though… it does help me want to write more. **

The next three weeks were spent exchanging text messages, drinking coffee and exchanging an abundance of kisses. If Blaine was worried Kurt wanted to keep their relationship a secret, he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't even want to admit it to himself. At school, they acted no differently than that fateful Friday that caused the bullying and the intervention. Most of the glee club just thought they were friends. Puck and Finn felt proud of themselves for having gotten through to Kurt and Puck even tried to scheme with Blaine ways to win Kurt's affection. Kurt still sat next to Mercedes in ASL, and Blaine only begrudged them a little.

Their coffee dates were decidedly chaste, the public setting demanding they act as no more than friends. At least, that is what Kurt reasoned with Blaine. They exchanged notes, sometimes signing until one of them grew frustrated at not being able to properly express themselves or be understood. Their texts at night garnered the most information shared between them. Hours they spent exchanging stories about their day.

It was the time between the two they spent alone in either of their cars that kept Blaine awake long after bidding Kurt goodnight. Blaine would revisit their exploring kisses, memorizing the noises coming deep from within Kurt and the feel of his mouth and hands. When they were truly alone, no words were exchanged whether written spoken or signed.

Besides coffee, they hadn't been on a proper date, something Blaine wanted to remedy. He thought and planned before presenting the idea to Kurt at their usually post glee coffee outing.  
><strong><br>What are you doing Friday night?** He wrote cautiously on a clean piece of paper.  
><strong><br>We have family dinner that night. Why?**

**Would you want to go to the movies with me? If you need to eat dinner with your family we could do coffee and desert after.**

Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully. Kurt sighed his face sad and almost resigned as he wrote. **As lovely as that sounds there are no movie theaters in Lima that offer closed captioning. The closest is almost an hour away near Haverbrook.  
><strong>  
>Blaine read the note and couldn't contain his smile. <strong>Then we will go there. I just want to take my boyfriend out on a proper date.<br>**  
>Kurt gave Blaine a hard look he couldn't read before signing, <em>Saturday?<em> Blaine nodded with enthusiasm. Soon after, they left the coffee shop, meeting at a rundown park not too far away. Once again, they made themselves comfortable in the back seat of Kurt's SUV. Alone at last. Blaine raised his hands, wanting to try to tell Kurt just how excited he was about their date, but before he knew it, Kurt's lips were on his driving any other thought from his mind. This had become Blaine's favorite sensation. Kurt's lips moving insistently on his own, all hesitance forgotten over the three weeks since this began. Kurt began working his lips down Blaine's neck, a new yet not unwelcome development. Blaine couldn't hold in the moan as Kurt began sucking lightly on his collarbone. The next thing he knew, he heard a new sound coming from his boyfriend, a chuckle deeper than the giggles he coaxed out of him before followed by the feel of Kurt's lips spreading in a smile. Blaine pulled back and looked down at Kurt, his face showed none of the shyness he expected at the new sound, instead pride shown there and a smirk played on his lips. Blaine couldn't help kissing them once more, hoping that Kurt understood the meaning: I love it that you trust me with this.

Blaine pulled back again, wanting to share some of his feeling with Kurt. However, the other boy let out a frustrated growl before chasing down his lips again. Who was Blaine to say no to that.

An hour later, their lips red they parted to head to their respective homes with the promise of texting later. Blaine walked into his own house, a smile still playing on his lips. His mother was busying herself in the kitchen, a rare sight these days. Unable to contain his great mood, he bounced onto a stool at the kitchen counter, taking an apple out of the bowl and biting into it with a grin.

"Good day?" his mother asked smiling at her son.

Blaine thought back to his time spent with Kurt and his smile grew. "The best." he answered. Blaine still hadn't told his parents about Kurt, and in that moment, high from his day, he couldn't think of why that was. "I have a boyfriend!" he said followed by a giddy laugh.

His mom froze cutting the zucchini and looked at Blaine in shock. "Since when?"

"About three weeks. His name is Kurt and he is perfect. I want you to meet him." Blaine said practically bouncing again. "He is amazing, he plays piano, he dances, and we are in glee club together."

A small smile played on Mrs. Anderson's lips, "oh, so he sings too?"

"Well no," Blaine said thinking, "I think he is mostly there for dancing, but I'm not really sure what he does. I mean so far we have only done impromptu numbers and solos and Kurt never joins in. "

"Is he shy?" she asked her brow furrowed.

"No, at least I don't think he is. I mean he doesn't talk to many people. But he seems confident, so I think it is just that not many people speak his language or take the time to communicate with him." Blaine told her honestly, because he wasn't entirely sure why most people chose to ignore such a fabulous person.

His mother however stopped slicing the vegetables again, "what do you mean they don't speak his language. Is he a foreigner?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh remembering Kurt's joke at Blaine's incorrect signing. "No, he's American." Seeing his mom's confused look he elaborated, "Kurt's deaf, mom."

Mrs. Anderson's face contorted so quickly Blaine could hardly keep up with the emotions shining there. Understanding, pride, hurt before settling on disappointment. "Blaine, are you sure that is such a good idea. I mean, what kind of future is a boy like that supposed to have. I know that Dalton taught you that everyone is the same no matter what. And as much as I would like to agree with that sentiment for the most part, sometimes that just isn't true. I know you Blaine, you give yourself fully to people and until now this has been only in friendship, but I just fear that you are going to latch onto this boy without thinking about what this may mean to your future. I hate to be blunt, but what kind of job prospects could this boy have. Even if he graduates high school, what kind of jobs could he possibly hold? I don't want you to have to support a boy because you let your emotions get away from you."

Blaine stared at this mom in disbelief, he couldn't fathom those words ever coming out of his mouth. "First of all why are you talking like we are suddenly getting married? Secondly how can you say such things about him, you don't even know Kurt? When he graduates, he can do anything he wants to. I never thought you would limit someone because of something out of their control."

"Do you know him that well. I know that you are taking that sign class but I know you can't know enough to really get to know him." she asked any judgment gone for her voice.

Blaine sighed, "we write notes, we text. Sometimes I try and sign, but you're right I don't know enough to carry on a full conversation, but I'm learning. I may not know everything, but I know about his family and friends. I know from the way he writes that he is intelligent. I know that I like him." Blaine finished his voice small, all of his previous exuberance gone.

His mom rounded the counter and pulled him into a hug, her long dark hair falling into his face. "I'm sure you do, but a good relationship is based off of communication and the fact is that you too will never be able to fully communicate. And as harsh as it may sound he is limited because he cannot fully communicate with the world around him. I just don't want you to limit yourself either."

With mumbled words, Blaine excused himself with the excuse of nonexistent homework. He lay on his bed thinking over the things his mother said. It was true he didn't really know Kurt yet, but they were getting there. He knew more about Kurt than any of his hearing counterparts in glee club. Heck, he almost knew Kurt better than some of the Warblers. As for Kurt being limited, he couldn't see Kurt letting people limit him. Then he thought back to their secret relationship and it made him wonder if that was entirely true. Three weeks Blaine had had to act like they were no more than friends, and suddenly he wanted to know why. Was it because of the bullies, or was there something else?

Blaine grabbed his phone and sent a message to Kurt: **Do you have time to talk?**

A couple of minutes later, the phone chimed: **I'm all yours now, at least for the next 40 minutes while my lasagna cooks. What's up? You never text this early.**

Blaine sat there for a minute trying to gather his thoughts before replying: **Something is bothering me and I just need to know. Will you be honest with me?  
><strong>  
><strong>Yes<strong>. Kurt's next message read almost immediately.

**Why can't we be open about our relationship?** Blaine hit send and his stomach started churning out of nerves.

Reading Kurt's text Blaine could almost see his eye roll. **We live in Ohio, and most of the Neanderthals who live in this Podunk town don't take kindly to a gay couple 'flaunting' their abnormalities for all to see. I'm not ashamed of you if that is what you were thinking**. (this was exactly what Blaine had been afraid of). **I just want to keep you safe.**

**What about you?** Blaine responded.

The minute pause before receiving an answer was the worst part of their system of communication. **While my deafness may not universally afford me protection, it does at school. You, however, are not so protected**.

Blaine understood that for whatever reason, the cheerleading coach had taken Kurt under her wing and made sure he was left alone. He didn't hesitate in his answer though**. I don't want to hide anymore. I understand you are uncomfortable with PDA, but can't we at least tell our friends. **

**Then everyone will know. No one in glee club can keep a secret, except maybe the two of us. Why the change of heart?**

Something twisted around Blaine's heart at that. **I have never wanted us to be a secret. Nothing would make me prouder than to shout to the world that you are my boyfriend.**

The wait for Kurt's reply was the longest yet. Blaine was starting to panic and was about to send another message when it came.

**Okay. Just Monday please, I want to tell my dad first and I really don't know how he is going to take it. To call him over protective would be an understatement.**

Blaine wrote and deleted a message about telling his mom, but didn't want to explain her reaction to Kurt just yet. After agreeing to be open about their relationship to their friends on Monday,and they turned their conversation to other lighter topics. Blaine still had a lot of questions his talk with his mom had stirred up, but decided to save them for a different day.

At dinner that night, no mention was made of Blaine and his new relationship. A fact that made Blaine's heartache at his mother's either apathetic or disdainful opinion of something so big to Blaine himself.

The rest of the week was harder for Blaine to contain the secret of his feeling toward Kurt. It felt more like a lie, more like dirty little secret. Only the thought of their proper date on Saturday and Monday itself saved him from breaking his promise to Kurt.

Friday night as Blaine was settling in bed, a new book in hand, a new text came in. **Can we change our date to lunch and a movie tomorrow? **

**Sure why?** Blaine answered almost immediately, pulling his laptop over to browse new movie times.

**I told my dad about us and he wants to meet you "sooner rather than later" he doesn't go into the shop until one Saturday and is working late.**

Saturday found Blaine standing in front of a nice red brick house, his hands sweating as he reached up to knock on the door. To his surprise and relief, Finn answered the door.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" he greeted with a goofy smile.

Blaine was surprised that Finn didn't know yet, "Um, actually I'm here to pick up Kurt... for our date." Finn just looked at him dumbfounded. "Can I come in?"

Finn stepped aside motioning Blaine into the foyer, "Yeah sorry dude, come in. I guess that was what everyone was talking about last night. Sometimes I can't keep up when they get on a roll. Plus, it's hard for me to eat and watch their hands all the time. And it really confuses me when they only use one hand. I tell you for just moving your hands around, it is hard to understand sometime" Finn babbled.

Blaine was just about to ask how he managed to convince Kurt to stop talking to him if it was so hard, when a man walked into the room. All the times Blaine had pictured Mr. Hummel he never came up with anything close to the man before him. Burt Hummel was a burly balding man wearing flannel with sharp piercing eyes. The eyes were the only thing he could really find resembling his son, everything else was in contrast to Kurt.

"You must be Blaine. Just for future reference if you want Kurt to answer the door, you have to use the doorbell, it makes the lights flash. Knocking will only get you me, Finn, my wife or no answer." he said in a gruff voice.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm sorry I didn't even think of that. At my old school most of my friends lived in the dorms, I kind of got used to only knocking." Blaine said desperate to cover up for his mistake and hoping to make a good first impression.

"Why don't you come in and sit. We can talk while Kurt finishes getting ready," he said gesturing to the living room, but making no move to alert Kurt to his presence. Blaine noticed Finn make his way upstairs and could only hope he was going to tell Kurt he was here.

"I got to tell you Blaine, I was a little concerned when Kurt told me he had a date today with a boy who hadn't even come around to my house before. Imagine my concern when he tells me you two have apparently been together, a fact no one else seemed to know about. Now why is that?" he said leveling Blaine with an intense, probing look.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm sorry about that sir, but honestly that was Kurt's choice. I think he was concerned our relationship would garner unwanted attention. As for not coming around, I came over as soon as Kurt invited me."

Burt sat back in his chair, removed his hat and ran a hand over his head before speaking again. "Kurt tells me you are taking sign language. How did you come to take that class?"

"Well, I needed extra classes to fill out my schedule since the courses I was planning in taking this year are not offered at McKinley. Of the classes available, it seemed the most interesting. From what little I had seen before I thought the language was beautiful."

Mr. Hummel nodded as if the answer seemed sufficient enough before asking another question. "Okay, I gotta ask why Kurt?" Blaine stared at him for a moment, "I gotta be honest kid, there have got to be easier people to start a relationship with. I'm not saying Kurt is hard to get along with… it's just... You don't know sign… and just why Kurt? Why you want to date my son?"

Blaine tried to order his thoughts but it was no use, the words spewed out of his mouth as soon as he thought them. "Kurt's special. I knew it the first time I saw him. And I'm not talking about him being deaf. I don't know, it's the way he carries himself; he moves with such confidence and grace. He's just beautiful, in every way. When we talk, well write, it's like either he says just what I was thinking or he says something so different that it makes me think. I know it won't be easy; honestly I don't want it to be. I mean I don't know. All I can tell you is I really like him... He's an amazing boy." His words run out, Blaine stops and raise his head to look at Mr. Hummel. He has a scowl on his face but his eyes sparkle.

"Okay, well I guess that's all from me. Have him home by eleven."

Blaine scrambles to his feet as Burt stands to leave, "thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Burt" he says shaking Blaine's extended hand firmly before leaving the room. Blaine watches him go and sees Kurt enter the room looking harassed.

_Sorry I wasn't here sooner, it took Finn ten minutes to tell me you were here._ Kurt signed slowly making sure Blaine caught what he was saying.

_Ready? _Blaine signed back. Kurt face glowed with an excited smile and followed Blaine out to his car.

The ride to the restaurant Blaine found near the movie theatre was uncomfortable at first. Music was playing softly and Blaine resisted the urge to sing until one of his favorite Katy Perry songs came on. Without thinking, Blaine started singing and bopping to the music. He looked over at Kurt and noticed him giving him a confused smile. Blaine pointed to the radio and shrugged. To his great surprise Kurt reached forward and started messing with the dials until the music was blaring and the bass was turned up as high as it would go. Kurt started dancing in his seat along with the beat, smiling at Blaine the whole time. After that, the ride was enjoyable and passed quickly.

The first thing Blaine noticed about the cafe when they entered was the number of people signing. The dining room was almost full and half of the tables were clearly using sign language. Kurt beamed over at Blaine, who wished he could say he planned it, but had no idea it would be like this when he found the website.

It was nice that both boys could order for themselves, the waitress could hear, but knew at least enough sign to take orders and answer questions about the food. Blaine brought out his trusty notepad and the two began jotting down a casual conversation. The food was excellent and they were having a good time (something that came as a great relief to Blaine).

As they were walking back out to Blaine's car, someone tapped Kurt on the shoulder. The pair turned around and surprise showed clearly on Kurt's face. He hugged the two girls standing there and waved awkwardly at the boy. Blaine watched them exchange greetings before the newcomers' eyes landed on him.

_My name is Blaine nice to meet you._ He was proud to be able to introduce himself.  
><em><br>My boyfriend_ Kurt added.

The blond girl then began signing to Blaine quicker than he could keep up. He could tell from her facial expression that she asked him at least one question but he had no idea what it could be. She raised her eyebrow at him before adding another question: _are you deaf?_

Blaine shook his head and all three turned to Kurt giving him a dark look. Never had Blaine wished to know sign language more than in that moment. Hands were flying forcefully and with such speed, he was sure if there was an interpreter there, she would be yelling and struggling to keep up with the four. Kurt's previously happy face turned dark. Blaine only recognized a few signs used by the four; hearing, understand and stupid were among them. When Kurt threw up his middle finger (a sign Blaine didn't know was actual sign language) and walked away Blaine followed in confusion. He unlocked the car with his remote just before Kurt yanked the handle and threw himself in the car. Blaine shuffled in beside him. He took in Kurt's blotchy cheeks and blazing eyes before pulling out his note pad and asking. **What was that all about?  
><strong>  
><strong>They were some of my friends I used to know at Haverbrook.<strong> Kurt wrote shortly.

**I take it they don't like the idea of us dating.** Blaine scribbled. He knew that he was the topic of that argument. He just wanted Kurt to admit it and explain.

Kurt snatched the paper out of Blaine's hands. **No they don't. They feel we are doomed because since you can hear you will never understand me. Apparently, I need to realize that I am deaf and nothing will change that, not even dating you. **Kurt scrawled down before shoving the papers into Blaine's chest, which tightened as he read the words.

**They are right; I will never really understand what it is like to be deaf. However, that doesn't change the way I feel for you. I want to understand, I want to be able to communicate with you without using a stupid piece of paper. You are deaf but that is just a part of you. I would like you if you could hear or not, just like I would like you even if you had brown eyes. I like you for how you are not because of how you were born.  
><strong>

Blaine handed the paper over to Kurt and saw his eyes light up, then his face grew pale as he finished. He turned to Blaine almost looking sick as he signed; _I wasn't born deaf. _

Blaine gave Kurt and inquiring look to which he answered, _After the movie, we will go back to my place and I'll explain everything. _

Blaine nodded before turning the car towards the movie theatre, trying to push all the possible ways Kurt could have become deaf to the back of his mind.

**I never end on a cliffhanger, but guys, the next part may be a monster to write. I promise you will find out everything in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have started writing my other story. This one is wrapping up, I only have a few more scenes developed in my mind for this. Updates will remain slow on this one but it will be finished. Thank you for all your feedback. Please let me know what you think!**

Blaine tried to concentrate during the movie, but Kurt's tense face wouldn't let him. The tension eased once Blaine took Kurt's hand and began caressing it lightly with his thumb. Kurt seemed to relax a bit, even began laughing at the action on screen and the dialog scrolling past on his small captioning device. As the credits started to roll, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek, signing _thank you_.

The car ride back wasn't as free and cheerful. The closer they got to home the less Kurt danced around, his smile faded and his arms laced around himself. He looked so closed off when they pulled in front of Kurt's house, Blaine leveled him with an understanding gaze;_ you don't have to tell me.  
><em>  
>Kurt shook his head before opening his door. He waited for Blaine to join him then headed to the front door. Once inside Kurt led Blaine upstairs and opened the door to what Blaine could only assume was his bedroom. Kurt pointed to the large bed and told him to sit before going to his closet. Blaine pulled off his shoes and nervously sat down on the edge of the bed. He had after all never been in a boyfriend's bed before.<p>

Kurt turned from the closet and a small smile broke out on his face seeing Blaine sitting stiffly on the smallest space he possibly could. With a scrapbook in his hands, he sat down leaning against the headboard and waved Blaine over. Blaine nervously scooted until he was sitting across from Kurt.

Kurt opened the book and pointed to a picture of a small boy around the age of three. His bright blue green eyes and chestnut hair made it clear it was Kurt. Kurt was dancing with a group of girls in a top hat and bow tie tap shoes on his feet. The smile on his face was unmatched by those around him.

Then Kurt began signing his story slowly and as clearly as he could even as his hands began to shake.

_This was me, before. My mom always used to listen to Broadway musicals when I was younger. I fell in love with them. When I was 3 I told her I wanted to be on Broadway. She signed me up for dance classes and an acting class. She was always so supportive, my dad too, but she did everything to help me achieve a three year olds dream._

Kurt flipped a few pages, Blaine saw more recital photos, even what looked like plays before Kurt settled on a page with the smiling boy older dressed in a red shirt kissing a beautiful woman on the cheek handing her a heart shaped box of chocolates. The woman had cornflower blue eyes and Kurt's same chestnut hair, but it was long and flowing with slight waves. She was slim and had the same grace as Kurt. A laugh was preserved on her face. Knowing that Burt was now married to Finns mom gave Blaine a sinking feeling; this story wasn't going to end well for her.

_This is the last picture of the two of us. I was eight, and a week after this picture was taken we both got sick. We thought it was the flu, we had fevers, vomiting, headaches. I don't remember much about it, just being miserable laying in bed and then waking up in the hospital. When I woke up my dad rushed over to me, his mouth was moving but there was no sound. I started yelling that I couldn't hear him. I was so scared. People were rushing in, but still nothing. They spoke to my dad; I could see him. His face, I could tell he had been crying... It was awful. I knew that I was deaf, and I just wanted my mom. After the doctors left, i asked to see her. My dad couldn't even tell me my mom was dead, he had to write it on a piece of paper. I know i screamed and yelled saying it had to be a lie. I cried myself to sleep in his arms. Meningitis, not the flu. Maybe if we would have known, I would still be able to hear and my mom would be alive.  
><em>  
>Kurt flipped the page to show a lifeless looking Kurt, such a contrast to the previous picture, standing next to a haggard looking Burt Hummel. While there was a younger quality to him, Blaine thought he looked older than the man he had met that morning. It was understandable, after all, he had just lost his wife, and his son would never hear again. Kurt had tears running down his face, and Blaine instinctively brought him into a hug before Kurt leaned back to continue.<br>_  
>It was awful, I only could cling to my father's hand. He couldn't offer me comforting words. He couldn't try to sing me to sleep like my mom used to. All he could do was hold my hand, hold me during the worst part of my life.<em>

_I would like to say I handled it well, but I didn't. They tried to make me wear hearing aids, but they didn't really help and I hated how everything sounded mechanical. I broke 3 before my dad stopped trying. They tried to hire a tutor but I refused to cooperate. I didn't want to learn sign, I didn't want things to change. The doctors said I was lucky, I already had language, and I knew how to speak read and write. They said I was lucky, but I didn't feel lucky. My mom was dead, my dreams were broken everything had changed.  
><em>  
>Kurt closed the book, his red rimmed eyes met Blaine's. <em>My dad finally made me a deal, if I learned ASL, if I worked at learning to communicate again, he would sign me up for dance again. I thought he was crazy, but he showed me a video on YouTube of a deaf dance group from Washington dc. I agreed. I worked hard with my tutor after that, learning enough sign to start school in the fall at Haverbrook. I had to repeat 3rd grade because I missed the last three months of school, but it helped gave me more time to learn the language. I did well, especially during speech therapy. My dad let me start dancing again even let me take up piano lessons again after that Christmas.<em>

Kurt's hands stilled again. Blaine moved beside him and pulled him into a hug. Kurt cried onto his shoulder heartbreaking noises escaping. Unable to use soothing words, Blaine rubbed his back and placed gentle kisses in his hair. He had many questions but couldn't bring himself to voice them. He wanted to know what happened to make Kurt not talk anymore. He wanted to know why Kurt had transferred to McKinley. he wanted to know how Mercedes knew the language so well he had so many questions but stayed silent.

They stay there in bed together arms entwined around each other for what felt like hours before Kurt's sobs subsided. Once Kurt had calmed, Blaine pull back and looked him in the eyes, slowly he raised his hands and signed the one thing I kept repeating in his brain as he held Kurt in his arms. _Teach me, I want to be able to talk with you. No more papers, just like this._ That was all he could sign that was a limit of this communication he looked to Kurt with pleading eyes hoping he would say yes.

Slowly Kurt nodded his head before pulling Blaine into a long crushing hug. It startled Blaine when he pulled back before brings his mouth to his. Kurt's kisses were intense and needy. The need for air and understanding caused Blaine to pull back, eliciting a growl from his boyfriend.

_Talk to me_ he signed. When Kurt didn't move to answer, Blaine tried again hating that he had to use a paper to communicate this**. I love kissing you but I want you to talk to me. Sometimes I feel like you would rather spend all our time making out.  
><strong>  
>He looked at Kurt hoping he understood what he was trying to say. Anger crossed his face as he snatched the notebook out of Blaine's hands.<br>**  
>When I kiss you I can forget that we have to resort to this to even have a simple conversation.<strong>

_Then teach me, I'm trying._ Blaine signed feeling his frustration grow.

_It won't be easy, kissing you makes it easy. You don't understand!_

_I'm trying to understand!_ Blaine threw his hands up not knowing what else to do. Kurt leapt off the bed and hurried away from Blaine. Anger at Kurt's unwillingness to talk to him quickly dissipated though when he heard a strangled sob escape Kurt. Blaine rushed over and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. Not knowing what else to do he began signing sorry against his chest, not stopping until Kurt turned in his arms and melted into the embrace. Blaine swayed them as they held each other tightly.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back_. I'll teach you, tomorrow. Today I just want to do this._

Blaine nodded but then extracted himself from Kurt's embrace to grab the notebook and pen off the floor. Kurt looked at him closely as he wrote.

**You should be proud; I understood your story. I'm getting better. There is hope for me.**

Blaine smiled cheekily at Kurt before pulling him in for a soft sweet kiss. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and kissing on Kurt bed, until Blaine heard the door slam downstairs announcing someone's arrival home. True to his word, Sunday Kurt began really teaching Blaine sign language. They sat and talked at the Lima Bean for hours, Kurt refusing to read one word on the paper Blaine brought, instead he made Blaine try and sign whatever he wanted to say. If Blaine didn't know the sign, Kurt made him fingerspell the word so he could explain it. The one sign Blaine grew to hate was, it depends. So much depended on the context when it came to sign language. Slowly Blaine grew more comfortable, at least signing with Kurt, who showed patience Blaine never knew he had.


End file.
